Student Guardians
by AlwayzHuman
Summary: This story is told by Leaf's point of view. She is an outcast among the guardians that protect so many fairy tales. Who do you think the seven dwarves were, or the fairy godmother were? They too were guardians. However, evil is trying to take over the guardian school and it is up to Leaf and her friends to save it.


Prologue

When I think about it, I am still not sure why I was the only one that was forced into this mess. All of the other guardians had a choice as to whether or not they got to be guardians. Everyone is oh-so happy to be a guardian except me, the one guardian that didn't get a choice.

Well, technically I did have a choice. I got to choose between being a guardian or having everyone I care about be killed off one by one. Wonderful choices, right? Wrong! By becoming a guardian, I can no longer see or visit any of my friends or family again. One of those lose-lose situations I guess. Just to make it better, I am on the verge of dying because I am stuck in this depression state. I have been in depression for three years now. The first year was because I had left everything I ever knew behind but after that I tried to get out. By that time, everyone had considered me a goth and wouldn't let me get out of depression. Sure, I have River and Whendy, but they will exclude me from conversations by accident sometimes.

Okay, I really need to focus now and study for the quiz on guardian rules. Focus Leaf, focus. Alright, a guardian's nail color indicates what mood they are in. Mine is black, which means depression, red means anger, blue is sadness, yellow means happy, green means that they are sick in some way, pink indicates romance, and white means they are a hatchling or they are neutral to everything around them. Well, the easy part is done, now for the more difficult part: school.

When years is referred to a guardian in training, it means which stage a guardian is in their training. There are only for years, or stages, for a guardian in training. The first year is for hatchlings to get used to being a guardian and to the school. Hatchlings are what the new guardians are called. At this point, the hatchling have not developed their powers yet. When a hatchling becomes a second yearling is when their powers finally surfaces. They are given a new name that helps to indicate what their power is and must do their best to push their powers to their full ability so that they know how much power their powers have. There is a whole field just for those yearlings because it can get very dangerous sometimes. A guardian's third year is meant for controlling our powers, which I am quickly learning, and their is a separate range for that too because some yearlings almost destroyed a whole building once.The fourth year is meant to test the yearling so that the head guardians can decide what fairytale and what version of that fairytale they must enter and protect. There are so many different stories and they just keep growing so long as people are creating them. There is so much information for the school.

I think it is time for the actual guardian information now, other than the nails. Let's see, guardians don't age, thus we don't have any indication of age nor do we have birthdays. Guardians have two forms; their guardian form, which makes them look more human-like; and the warrior form, which is what we fight the dark-ones in. There are four types of guardians: flyers, seers, walkers, and dark-ones. Flyers are able to fly when they are in their warrior form, seers can see the future in their warrior forms and sense things when they are in their guardian forms, walkers are ones with no special abilities other than their powers, and dark-ones are guardians that turned evil. Each guardian has one object that they must keep with them at all times. This object is what holds in their life force. If the guardian is separated from it for too long or it should break apart, the guardian will die. I think they say it is more painful if the life force object is separated compared to if the object is broken. Personally, it is the small, gold chain with a small gold owl with an opal gemstone in it's wing necklace that is my life force object. Of course nobody has figured that out yet, they just think it is an accessory. Guardians don't have a name when they first enter their training which is why they are called hatchlings. It is only when they gain their powers that they finally receive a guardian name. Guardians usually remember their past life as a human but those who have been a guardian for many years might not remember their human life. The one thing a guardian must always remember is their human name. If someone were to find out a guardian's human name, that guardian would be a slave to that person until one, or both, of them were to die. A guardian's main mission is to protect the heroes of their fairytale story, like the supposed dwarves from some Snow White stories. A guardian may be allowed to change their names if only to make sure the humans don't get suspicious about them but must use their guardian names when speaking with fellow guardians or to dark-ones.

That's everything, I think. Good thing too, I can hear River and Whendy coming and it sounds like they are in a hurry. They've been the only ones willing to hang out with me, even if they do leave me out of conversations once in a while. They haven't been able to make me smile yet. In fact, I haven't smiled since I became a guardian. I wonder if it is because I haven't seen 'them' in so long.

Just then, River and Whendy practically kick my door open and drag me out of the room.

"Time to go fight dark-ones!" River said in a singing voice.

"Again?" I ask them as they drag me down they stairs.

"I know, this is the third time this week," Whendy said in a serious voice that she only used in serious situations. "I think they are planning something big." It doesn't surprise me that she is sensing something, she is a seer. Her and River are both fourth yearlings. Whendy is a girl with messy brown hair, dark skin, and amber eyes with a milky white streak in her hair. That is what I forgot, the hair streaks in every guardian's hair. These streaks also help indicate what our powers are. It is as if we are a bunch of different beetles and the names and streaks are how scientists are supposed to tell us a part. River is a brunette who keeps her hair unnaturally neat with fare skin and bright green eyes and a light blue streak in her hair. My skin tone is right in between theirs, my hair is a mix of red and blond, and my eyes are violet and I have a green streak in my hair. River is a walker and I am a flyer.

Once I was finally on my feet again, the three of us raced to the school's courtyard to help fight off the dark-ones.

A/N: Okay, so this idea has been roaming my mind for a while now and this happens to be the outcome. It will get a bit more interesting later, I hope. Just in case you weren't able to catch the narrator's name, her name is Leaf.

Anyways, I can't decide whether to make this kind of a reviewers choose kind of thing where, at the end of a chapter, I would put down options and the reviewers vote where they want the story to go but I don't know if I should or not. Let me know if you want me to do the reviewers choose or not in the reviews please. Or I could just make the next chapter an example for the reviewers choose so you guys can see how it would work. It's up to you.

Please review, flame, or request. Just don't come after me with real lit torches. That would be bad. Don't forget to stay human.


End file.
